


Daddy, Help Me

by zouissexcam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouissexcam/pseuds/zouissexcam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless daddy kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy, Help Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first daddy kink story I've ever written...whoops

In retrospect Louis wasn’t quite so sure that adopting was all it was cracked up to be. Granted, Harry was wonderful and after only a year with the boy Louis was surprised at how much  of a bond they had forged. The issue wasn’t really anything to do with Harry  at all, it was Louis and his incapability to remember that even though Harry had none of his genes, the lad was still his son.

Since  he was his son it was wrong of Louis to let  his eyes linger on Harry’s plump lips and imagine what they would look like stretched around his cock. It was wrong for Louis to get turned on when Harry  hopped on  his lap to watch a movie. Harry was eleven, Louis was twenty-two. Harry was the son, Louis the father.

Louis just hoped he had enough willpower to leave the lad alone. However, after one particularly bad night, one in which Harry’s dimples and green eyes and lips had gotten the better of Louis, he wrapped his hands around his cock after he had put Harry to bed. He stroked, slightly guilty, to thoughts of Harry. 

He pictured Harry’s long fingers running down his length and pushing himself inside of Harry’s small arse, back arched off the sheets.

He let one breathy word escape his lips, “Harry.”

“Yes, Daddy?”

Louis’ eyes flew open to see Harry standing at the door to his bedroom, green eyes wide in the dim lighting.

“Harry, what are you doing?” Louis said.

“I-I had a nightmare,” Harry replied stepping inside the room cautiously, his eyes flicking back and forth between Louis’ gaze and Louis’ cock, “but now I have one of those.”

Louis glanced at Harry’s pants, immediately noticing the bulge in them, Harry’s own eyes were fixated on Louis’ frozen hand as he let one of his smaller ones push inside his pants, bucking forward when he gripped his cock.

“Oh!” Harry gasped, “It feels good.”

Louis didn’t speak as he watched Harry, unsure as to what to do.

“It’s getting harder, Daddy,” Harry said, “Help me make it go away, please!”

It was as if Louis was no longer in control of his own body as he slid off the bed and gently pulled down Harry’s pants, surprised at how developed the young lad was. He pushed Harry’s hand away, licking his lips before taking Harry’s length in his mouth.

Harry cried out in ecstasy, hips bucking forward again as Louis tongue swirled around his shaft. Louis glanced up at Harry through his eyelashes, moaning softly when he was directly met with Harry’s gaze.

The small frame shuddered and Harry came in Louis’ mouth, Louis swallowed with ease before leaning back, letting Harry’s limp cock drop from his mouth.

Harry tugged on Louis’ arm, urging him to stand up, pushing his father to sit on the bed without a word as he caught his breath. Louis, still in a daze over what was happening, didn’t realize what Harry was doing until the boy had taken the head of his cock inside plump lips.

“Harry, no.” Louis muttered, pushing Harry off.

Harry looked up pleadingly, “You helped me, I want to help you.”

Louis never could argue with Harry so he simply nodded, biting back a groan as Harry slowly took as much of Louis’ cock as he could fit. Harry began bobbing back and forth, developing a rhythm that had increasingly louder moans dropping from Louis’ lips. Harry hummed around Louis’ length, pleased with himself for making Louis feel good.

Before he could come, Louis pulled Harry off his cock. Harry looked at him, confused, “But you’re still hard.”

“I know a faster way to get rid of it.” Louis replied, pulling Harry onto the bed, “Can I show you?”

Harry, who had gotten hard again himself, nodded eagerly, lying down on the bed. Louis pulled out lube and a condom, generously slicking up his fingers before pressing one against Harry’s entrance.

“This is going to hurt a little, baby, but it’ll feel good soon. I promise.”

Harry beamed at him, “I trust you, Daddy.”

Louis pushed his finger inside of Harry’s ass, stopping when it was in knuckle deep, watching Harry’s face carefully. Harry’s eyes were clenched shut, his lip clamped between teeth at the pain.

“Relax, Harry, you have to relax.” Louis murmured.

Harry did so, breathing deeply to steady himself. When Louis curled his finger and pressed Harry’s mouth dropped open in a moan before saying, “Again.”

Louis continued with the finger until Harry was ready for a second. Moving slowly until he could slide three fingers in and out of the boy.

“Do Daddy’s fingers feel good?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded frantically, writhing in pleasure on the bed before gasping, “More, Daddy, I want more!”

Louis pulled his fingers out and slide the condom over his aching cock, lubing it generously before rubbing it against Harry’s entrance.

“Do you want me inside you, Harry?” 

“Please, Daddy.” 

Louis pushed himself slowly inside Harry’s ass, moaning heavily at how tight it felt around his cock. As Harry’s walls clenched around him Louis was reminded that he was fucking a virgin and the thought almost made him come on the spot.

He stopped when he bottomed out, leaning down to press a soft kiss to the tear that had rolled down Harry’s cheek.

“It gets better, Harry.” He murmured before pressing his lips to his son’s, gently kissing him until Harry was whimpering from desire.

Louis began moving slowly, his breath coming in heavy gasps at how tight Harry’s ass was. Harry was moaning loudly, his cheeks flushed, his hands clenched in the bed sheets.

“Feels so good, Daddy. I love having you inside me,” Harry forced the words out between moans, “W-want…faster.”

Louis obliged, thrusting into Harry faster while changing his angle so that each push in pressed against Harry’s prostate. He felt the telling shiver run through Harry’s body and moved a hand to tug on the boy’s cock, rewarded when Harry’s frame coursed with an orgasm.

As Harry came his ass clenched even tighter round Louis and the older lad managed only a couple more erratic thrusts before he came undone in the condom.

Louis pulled his limp cock out of Harry’s ass, throwing away the used condom before collapsing on the bed next to Harry.

“Daddy?”

“Hmm?” Louis asked.

“I love you.” Harry said softly with a yawn.

“Love you too, baby.”


End file.
